Me gustan los dias de clases
by freiya uchiha
Summary: Naruto es constantemente torturado en clases, pero aun asi le gustan los dias de clases. porque sera? entren y descubranlo...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! ^-^

Emm bueno este es mi primer fic así q no sean malitos conmigo. Espero q les guste..

* * *

**Porque me gustan los dias de clases…**

Naruto uzumaki es un estudiante normal de la academia de konnoha. de lunes a viernes tenia que levantarse temprano para ir a ver clases, estar todo el dia tratando de no morir de aburrimiento por las "divertidas" materias que tenia que ver, soportando a los fastidiosos de sus profesores regañándolo por sus "buenas" calificaciones y aguantando a los idiotas de sus compañeros…

Sin embargo, a pesar de todas estas horribles torturas que tenia que soportar a naruto le gustaban los dias de clases…

Y ustedes se preguntaran, como es que pueden gustarle estos dias si la pasa tan mal?

Es simple, naruto es huérfano y vive completamente solo. Así que prefiere mil veces tener que aguantar a sus idiotas compañeros que quedarse solo en casa sin nada que hacer. Pero además hay un "idiota" en especial que le fascina tener que aguantar

Sasuke uchiha, el chico mas popular de toda la academia, el mas idiota, el mas engreído y su novio en secreto. Y aunque naruto y sasuke finjan ante todos que se odian, en realidad se aman locamente.

Todas las tardes luego de terminar las clases ellos toman caminos diferentes para después encontrarse en el laboratorio de la academia, el cual con una copia que poseía sasuke de la llave abrían para así demostrarse a solas todo el amor que se tienen…

Y esa es la verdadera razón por la que a naruto le gustan los dias de clases, Por que solo en ellos puede disfrutar de todo el amor que sasuke puede ofrecerle…

* * *

Fue bien cortito y me quedo medio raro, pero si les gusto y quieren continuación solo avísenme.

Gracias por leer. Nos leemos luego, bye…


	2. Chapter 2

hola!=)

decidi si hacerle una continuacion a este fic ya que senti que lo habia dejado muy cortito ademas me llego un toque de inpiracion jeje.

espero que les guste!

* * *

Sasuke… oh vamos sasuke háblame!-era la decimoquinta ves en el día que naruto trataba de hacer que sasuke le hablara, estaban en el laboratorio donde siempre se encontraban, discutiendo ya que sasuke se había enterado que por los pasillos de la academia se estaba comentando que naruto se había besado con sakura.

…- y desde entonces sasuke se negaba a hablarle a naruto.

No puedes estar molesto conmigo para siempre!

…

Sasuke-teme si no me hablas en este preciso instante voy a gritar frente a todos en la academia que tu y yo tenemos unas relación!- naruto al ver que sasuke no respondía opto por amenazarlo con algo que estaba seguro que le molestaría mucho.

Ni se te ocurra usuratonkachi!

Lo ves! Ya me hablaste! Sabia que no podrías estar mucho tiempo sin hablarme jeje

Baka… puede que te allá hablado usuratonkachi pero todavía no se me olvida lo tuyo con la haruno- sasuke casi escupió el apellido de la chica con veneno en su voz- hn esa molestia debí de deshacerme de ella en cuanto tuve la oportunidad- susurro para si mismo, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que sasuke lo escuchara.

Teme! No le vas a hacer nada a sakura-chan!

Y ahora la defiendes! Así esperas que no este molesto contigo? Si sientes algo por la molestia rosa dímelo y terminamos con esto naruto!

Claro que no sasuke! Sabes muy bien que yo solo quiero a sakura como a una gran amiga

Si claro por eso te besaste con ella…

Ya te dije que yo no me he besado con nadie mas que contigo sasuke, te amo y lo sabes-al decir esto la cara de sasuke se lleno de un tierno tono carmesí, naruto solía decirle que no amaba, pero aunque se lo dijera muy a menudo esto siempre le provocaba un poco de vergüenza, y se sentía mal al no poder responder de igual forma al rubio gracias a su estupida y fría forma de ser- vamos teme deja ya los celos!

CELOS! Yo no estoy celoso! Estoy molesto contigo por andar besuqueándote con la molestia rosa, pero no estoy celoso! Y mucho menos de sakura!- eso era el colmo! Un uchiha nunca sentía celos de nadie, los demás sentían celos de el.

Ya te dije que yo no me besuquié con sakura!… oh vamos teme admítelo de unas ves, estas celoso jeje

Ahh! Se acabo! Me voy de aquí!

Oh vamos sasuke no seas así, no te vallas- dicho esto abrazo a sasuke por la espalda y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

Basta naruto, de..deja de ha.. De hacer eso- las palabras salían entrecortadas de su boca garcías al placer que le hacían sentir las caricias de naruto, pero por mas que le gustara la sensación de la boca del rubio paseándose por su cuello su orgullo no dejaba de recordarle lo que naruto había echo y que debía mostrarse frió e indiferente para castigarlo.

No te hagas del rogar teme sabes que te encanta la forma en que te acaricio-metió su mano por debajo de la playera azul de pelinegro y comenzó a acariciar el muy bien formado abdomen que este poseía.

Naruto basta ya!-se separo del rubio y se puso de frente a el-te dije que estoy molesto contigo y si crees que con unas pequeñas caricias vas a hacer que deje de estarlo estas muy equivocado!

Pues entonces yo también estoy molesto contigo!- dijo cruzando se de brazos y dándole la espalda a sasuke

Que? Y yo que te he hecho para que te molestes conmigo?-dijo sasuke con cara de total confusión.

No es lo que as echo, es lo que no has hecho- respondió naruto aun de espaldas a el

Que? No te entiendo nada de lo que dices usuratonkachi, déjate ya de rodeos y ve directo al grano!

Tu sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero sasuke, a lo de nosotros! Al echo de que tu no quieres que nadie se entere de lo nuestro

Ya hemos hablado de esto naruto, si decimos lo de nosotros la gente nos juzgara y no les simpatizara nada el echo de que tu y yo estemos juntos

Y a mi que me importa lo que piensen los demás!-al fin se voltio mostrándole a sasuke su cara con una mezcla de rabia y dolor, y sus ojos acuosos con lagrimas amenazando con salir-sabes sasuke yo creo que a ti lo único que te importa es lo que las demás personas piensen de ti, no quieres que sepan que el gran uchiha sasuke es gay. Y mientras tu sigas así yo no puedo continuar con esto-dicho esto naruto tomo sus cosas y salio corriendo del lugar dejando a sasuke solo, sorprendido y pensativo.

* * *

Al siguiente día naruto había amanecido sin ganas de ir a la academia, no quería tener que ver a sasuke, así que decidió quedarse en casa y estaba apunto de volverse a acostar cuando el timbre de su apartamento sonó. Se levanto y camino todo soñoliento hasta la puerta y la abrió.

Naruto! Que demonios haces así todavía sin vestirte? Tenemos que ir a la academia!-era sakura, quien estaba notablemente enfadada con el echo de que naruto aun siguiera en pijamas.

Lo siento mucho sakura-chan pero tendrás que ir sola a la academia, hoy no pienso ir así que no podremos irnos juntos como todos los días.

Que? Pero porque no piensas ir?

No me siento muy bien hoy, no estoy de humor para ir

Te peleaste con el sasuke verdad?

Si-asintió con cara de tristeza

Ese uchiha es un imbesil!

Sakura en un gesto consolador hacia naruto lo abrazo para calmarlo. Pero para mala suerte de naruto sasuke había decidido ir esa mañana a buscar a naruto para hablar con el, presenciando el abrazo de el y sakura y escuchando como la haruno lo llamaba imbesil.

Naruto, tu vas a entrar en este preciso instante, te vas a bañar , te vas a vestir y te vas a poner mas guapo de lo que ya eres para irnos juntos a la academia. Anda entra no tenemos toda la mañana-dicho esto sakura empujo a naruto hacia el interior del apartamento entrando detrás de el y cerrando la puerta.

Sasuke al escuchar las palabras de la chica y ver como ella y naruto ingresaban juntos al apartamento decidió irse.

* * *

Media hora después se podía ver a sakura jalando del brazo a naruto hacia la entrada del instituto

Vamos naruto apúrate que ya llevamos 15 minutos de retraso!

Sakura-chan no quiero entrar, no quiero tener que verlo!-naruto jalaba hacia atrás tratando de soltarse del agarre de la pelirosa pero esta era mas fuerte de lo que parecía

No naruto tu vas a entrar al salón! Tarde o temprano vas a tener que enfrentarlo!

Prefiero tarde!-hizo un ultimo esfuerzo jalando a la chica pero esta lo jalo aun con mas fuerza haciendo que los dos salieran rodando chocando con la puerta y abriéndola de golpe haciendo una espectacular entrada al salón cayendo naruto encima de sakura

Oían chicos si quieren hacer eso mejor váyanse a un hotel!-fue el comentario de uno de los chicos de la clase que desato las risas de todos y el rubor en las caras de ambos chicos.

Sakura, naruto siéntense de una buena ves!

Si anko-sensei-respondieron los dos chicos al unísono a su sensei para luego pararse e irse a sentar cada uno a sus respectivos asientos

Naruto se sentó tratando de ignorar la mirada de reproche que le daba sasuke el cual estaba sentado a su lado, así que voltio hacia el frente y trato de ponerle atención a la clase, pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía así que termino durmiéndose.

La clase había acabado y sakura comenzó a zarandear a naruto para tratar de despertarlo, pero el rubio tenia el sueño pesado.

Naruto… hey naruto despierta ya… NARUTOOOOOOO!!!

El pobre rubio se despertó asustado por el grito de la chica el cual lo hizo caer de su silla directo hacia el suelo

Sakura-chan porque gritas? Yo no estoy sordo!-le dijo el rubio a la pelirosa levantándose del piso

Naruto llevo rato tratando de levantarte! Vamos muévete tenemos que ir a desayunar

Naruto y sakura se dirigieron hacia el campo de gimnasia de la academia y se sentaron a comer charlando animadamente.

Mientras tanto sasuke los observaba desde el otro lado del lugar con una mirada que sin duda mataría a cualquiera.

No importa cuanto observes de esa manera a naruto, eso no hará que el deje de hablar con sakura-fue el comentario de un chico que estaba cerca de sasuke acostado sobre la grama viendo las nubes.

Shikamaru!-el uchiha lo miro con expresión sorprendida ya que no había notado la presencia del chico, pero rápidamente cambio su expresión a esa fría y calculadora que cargaba habitualmente-y quien demonios te dijo a ti que yo estaba viendo a naruto!

Hey hola chicos que hacen?

Hola kiba, no mucho, solo hablaba con el uchiha sobre la forma en la que el ve a naruto

Ya te dije que yo no estaba viendo a naruto!

A si? y de cual de las tantas formas en que lo ve estaban hablando. De cuando lo ve como diciendo "eres un tonto, pero eres mi tonto", cuando lo ve de forma tierna como diciendo "hay naruto que lindo eres" o cuando lo ve con una mirada lujuriosa como diciendo "por dios naruto tengo tantas ganas de violarte en este preciso instante"-dijo kiba en tono de burla.

No, estábamos hablando de cuando lo ve de manera posesiva como diciendo "naruto eres mió y de nadie mas, y al que se te acerque lo mato!"-le respondió shikamaru siguiéndole el juego a kiba.

Sasuke estaba tan rojo como semáforo en luz roja gracias a los comentarios de los dos chicos-YA LES DIJE QUE YO NO ESTABA VIENDO A NARUTO!!!-tanto era el coraje del uchiha porque no lo escuchaban los chicos que no se había dado cuenta que acababa de gritar esa frase ante media academia, y cuando todos se lo quedaron viendo no le quedo de otra que sonrojarse aun mas(si es que era posible) y agachar la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

Oh vamos uchiha, como si nosotros no supiéramos que tu y naruto tienen algo-dijo kiba ahora en un ton mas serio.

Que? De que hablas? Naruto y yo no tenemos nada, ni siquiera nos llevamos bien!-le respondió el pelinegro un poco nervioso.

Sasuke no te hagas, puede que la mucha de la gente de la academia no se allá dado cuenta pero nosotros si, los conocemos y por eso nos dimos cuenta del obvio cambio en la forma de tratarse ustedes dos. Y al igual que nosotros se dieron cuenta ino, neji, lee, chouji, tenten, y los demás, después de todos salimos muy a menudo en grupo. Así que deja ya de hacerte el q no sabe de lo que estamos hablando, es demasiado problemático hablar contigo así

Si sasuke, además deberías de dejar ya en claro lo tuyo con naruto antes de que lo pierdas, pues el maldito suertudo ya tiene mas de una chica aquí en la academia que esta loquita por el.

En eso sonó el timbre de entrada avisándole a todos que ya era hora de volver a clases. Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, sasuke estuvo todo el día pensando sobre lo que le dijeron los chicos y cuestionándose si debía hacer publico lo suyo con naruto.

Las clases terminaron y ya era hora de que todos volvieran a sus casas, sasuke iba saliendo de la academia cuando sin querer escucho a dos chicas hablar entristecidas sobre algo

Si hana te digo que ya el lindo rubio uzumaki tiene novia, hace rato lo vi salir y sentarse en los bancos de la entrada con la haruno, y los dos estaban muy pegaditos, incluso vi como ella lo abrazaba!

Sasuke estaba completamente sorprendido, no podía permitir que esa estupida chica rosa le quitara a su naruto, eso si que no. Salio corriendo y llego hasta donde estaban sentados naruto y sakura, ella lo abrazaba y le susurraba cosas al oído. Sasuke no aguanto mas y en un arranque de rabia tomo a naruto por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia el abrazándolo.

Esto si que no! Escúchame muy bien molestia rosa naruto es mió así que aléjate de el!-naruto estaba completamente rojo! No podía creer que sasuke acababa de decir eso, y delante de todos-no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a el porque es mió!

Ya lo se-le dijo sakura con una sonrisa triunfante

No me importa si el te gusta pues… espera un momento acabas de decir que ya lo sabias?

Si, naruto es mi mejor amigo como no voy a saberlo. Y ahora gracias a tu berrinche de celos todos también lo saben

Sasuke ahora estaba igual de rojo que naruto, por kami! Acababa de admitir ante todos que el y naruto tenían algo!

Emm bueno… si ya lo sabes entonces nosotros nos vamos-dicho esto tomo a naruto de la mano y comenzó a correr para salir lo mas rápido que pudiera de allí llevándose a naruto con el.

Adiós sakura-chan nos vemos mañana! Gracias por tu ayuda, eres una genio!-le grito el rubio a su amiga mientras era arrastrado por sasuke.

Adiós naruto! -le respondió la pelirosa agitando su mano en forma de despedida

Hey sasuke-teme adonde vamos?-le pregunto naruto con una gran sonrisa

A mi casa usuratonkachi-respondió sasuke con una seductora sonrisa de lado

Al llegar al departamento de sasuke este saco las llaves de su bolsillo, abrió la puerta, paso y jalo a naruto de la camisa obligándolo a pasar, atrapo sus labios y lo pego contra la puerta cerrándola. Se besaron lenta y apasionadamente y se separaron para poder respirar el aire que sus pulmones tanto les pedían

Te extrañe teme-dijo naruto cuando sasuke pego su frente a la de el

Usuratonkachi llevamos menos de un día peleados

Aun así te extrañe, que acaso tu a mi no?-pregunto naruto haciendo un tierno puchero

Claro que te extrañe usuratonkachi-le dijo mientras sonreía volviéndolo a besar

Ahora me vas a explicar que demonios hacia sakura abrazándote en la puerta de tu apartamento y en la entrada de la academia?-pregunto sasuke con molestia al separar sus labios

En la puerta de mi apartamento? Que hacías tu allí?

Emm pues yo fui a hablar contigo… pero no me cambies el tema! Que rayos hacia sakura allí y porque te abrazaba?!

Es que sakura y yo todas las mañanas nos vamos juntos a la academia y pues como me vio triste me abrazo para con solarme

Así que fue por eso… pues ya no iras mas con ella a la academia!

Oh vamos sasuke no seas así-naruto metió sus manos dentro de la playera de sasuke y comenzó a besarle el cuello

No trates de seducirme usuratonkachi no te voy a dejar que todas las mañanas te vallas con… ahh!-naruto acababa de morder a sasuke en el cuello provocando que de la boca de este saliera un gemido-OK, esta bien puedes ir con ella, pero yo también voy con ustedes!

Muy bien eso vamos a hacer a partir de ahora celosito-dijo el rubio con un tono de voz picaresco

Ya te he dicho que yo no estoy ce-pero sasuke no pudo terminar la oración ya que naruto había comenzado a besarlo apasionadamente.

Mientras se besaban naruto fue empujando a sasuke hasta recostarlo en el sofá posicionándose el encima del pelinegro. Se besaron salvajemente mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro y temblaban con cada caricia. Luego de un buen rato besándose sasuke se separo de naruto y se levanto del sofá.

Que sucede teme?

Ven-tomo la mano de naruto y lo paro del sofá- vamos a mi cuarto.

Una sonrisa lujuriosa se formo en el rostro de ambos. sasuke tomo a naruto por el cuello de la camisa y comenzó a besarlo, caminaron a tropezones hacia el cuarto de sasuke aun besándose, abrieron la puerta y en cuanto entraron sasuke tumbo a naruto sobre la cama y se recostó sobre el quitándole la camisa.

Durante un par de horas todo lo que se oía en ese apartamento eran gemidos y exclamaciones de placer. Pero ahora todo estaba en profundo silencio. En la habitación de sasuke, este estaba acostado en la cama con naruto recostado sobre su pecho, los dos compartiendo un tierno abrazo y con únicamente una manta tapando sus desnudos cuerpos.

Te amo sasuke-teme

Te.. Te a… te amo usuratonkachi-dijo sasuke con un tierno sonrojo en la cara.

Naruto al escucharlo se abrazo mas a el con una sonrisa de total alegría-sabes teme me gustan los días de clases.

Sasuke sonrió de lado abrazando a naruto- a mi también me gustan usuratonkachi, a mi también

FIN

* * *

Espero que les alla gustado. habia pensado en hacer una continuacion mas corta pero en cuanto empece a escribir ya no pude detenerme hasta haber escrito todo esto jeje.

ahora que les parece si hacen a esta autora feliz y le dejan un lindo review =)


End file.
